Combat Sniper Rifle Up1
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * (Alt-Fire)|type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 21|fire_rate = 76|capacity = 5/5|mobility = 110|accuracy = Very high|range = Very long|upgrades = Combat Sniper Rifle Up2|theme = Special forces themed.|cost = 185 |level_required = Level 21}} The CSR Up1(Combat Sniper Rifle Up1) is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. It is the first upgrade of the Combat Sniper Rifle. It can be upgraded to the Combat Sniper Rifle Up2. Appearance It appears as a desert tan bolt action sniper rifle. It has a tan stock with a light grey butt and a black cheek rest. It is connected to a grey buffer tube. The rifle itself has a modular design, featuring a black pistol grip, a black bolt handle, a grey bolt, and a black scope with a grey red dot sight mounted on top. The weapon also features a long handguard, with a grey bipod equipped on the bottom. It also features a grey barrel with a flash hider. The user can switch to turn on A-TRAR's tracking system by tapping on the weapon icon. The bullets will emit a light silver trail when fired. Strategy It does high damage in its level range, and is paired with decent mobility and a good fire rate, but has a low ammo count. It should be noted that turning on the A-TRAR reduced the damage by 10%, and slightly slows down the bullet speed, making it not a hitscan weapon but a fast projectile weapon. Tips * Use the scope to your advantage, try sniping from a high place and picking off anyone in sight. * This weapon doesn't have a high magazine size. It's important to reload when the moment is right, such as after the player has killed all the opponents in the area. ** It is highly recommended to locate for any Ammo Pickups whenever possible. * Use this to weaken enemy armor, and then finish them off with a Primary weapon. * The A-TRAR tracking system has a homing radius of 2.5m from the target, try aiming as close to the middle of the crosshair. * The homing bullets are useful for hitting moving targets, especially those who are jumping. * Turning on A-TRAR reduces the chance of a one-shot kill, use this at your own risk. Counters * Stick to cover whenever possible, especially if the user is on high ground. * When locked in a sniper battle, move constantly to avoid getting hit by a homing round. * Use a Smoke Grenade to prevent A-TRAR from tracking you. * Try flanking around the user then use a shotgun to kill the user quickly. * If you're hit once, then be sure to strike back before the user can shoot again and kill you. Pick an alternate route and ambush if you can. Attributes Single Shots 10x Zoom 'Armor Piercing: '''Does 14% more damage to armor points, but has a 7% damage penalty to health points. '''Homing Missile: '''Automatically homes on the enemy when fired from 2.5m from the enemy. ''Note 1: The bullet will become a projectile from hitscan. Note 2: The bullet will do 10% less damage. Note 3: A-TRAR will not function when fired from the hip. Upgrades * Combat Sniper Rifle Up2 Theme Special forces themed. Supported Maps * Sniper Fortress * Destroyed Megalopolis Weapon Setups It is recommended to equip a Primary weapon to fend off enemies at close range. Trivia * It is somewhat based off of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_MSR Remington MSR]. ** In the real life world the United States requested a standard issue sniper rifle for all special forces snipers, and the said weapon won the contract. This applies to the ingame Pixelarican, as Command informs that this will be their designated sniper rifle. * The A-TRAR's were developed by Area 52 Defense Development Agency. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Armor Piercing Category:Homing Missile Category:Themed Category:Upgrades